The Family Man
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty Jr treats his father out for dinner on Father's Day, as the two ponder over their relationship with each other. Also, on Marlene's birthday, Marty Sr treats his daughter out to dinner. Trilogy Universe
1. The Perfect Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_June 19, 2016  
6:20 PM PST_

Marty Sr glanced across the table, as he smiled real warmly at his son. As today was Father's Day, Marty Jr decided to treat his father out at Perkin's. They both ordered beef French dip sandwiches and fries. Marty Sr was always quite amazed by how his son took after him, as Marty Jr had a strong desire to follow in his father's foosteps.

"Oh, Junior, I simply can't believe it," Marty Sr commented, wistfully. "You just turned eighteen, two days ago. Just tomorrow, I'll be turning 48. Of course, with all the time travel trips that we've taken, we both would actually be a little older. It's so scary."

"Actually, Dad," Marty Jr replied, softly, "it feels very good to be an adult. Granted, it's pretty scary - but it's also rather exciting. Y'know, I most certainly did enjoy that week. I mean, the week that you and I were in 1968 - and we acted just like twins."

"Well, son, I'm sure you would remember that week a little better than I do," Marty Sr replied, laughing. "I mean, that really would still be recent to you. For me, it was over thirty years ago. It's strange how time travel works. I must say, I'm proud of the way you've turned out. At any rate, I really do wish you and your band the best of luck."

Marty Jr smiled at his father, as the latter thought of how he gained rather moderate success as a rock star. He actually became as famous as his favourite musician, Huey Lewis - and he was sometimes hailed as being "the Michael J Fox of rock and roll".

"Thanks for your support," Marty Jr replied, softly. "Still, I sometimes feel insecure. I mean, what if they say that I'm really no good? What if they claim that I'm just riding on the coattails of your success? I don't know if I can take that kind of a rejection."

"Oh, honey," chided Marty Sr, "your music is _definitely_ good - and I'm not saying that, just because I'm your father. I mean, I _am_ also a musician - so I sure know what guitar talent is. You simply don't have to worry, Junior. You always will have my support, and I'm sure that others would feel the same. You're an awesome guitarist!"

"Thanks, Dad," gushed Marty Jr. "So, anyway, I think it's so nice that you now work as a disc jockey at KKHV. After all, you were what actually helped to make KKHV the 'most listened to radio station in the Hill Valley vicinity'. It's been about four years."

"I certainly try to do my best," laughed Marty Sr. "Of course, getting rid of Dave and Jerry's Morning Show also might've helped. People really love that they can tune into our station in the morning, and actually hear music. I really think more stations..."

"Yeah, morning zoo radio can go take a hike!" agreed Marty Jr. "I mean, I never quite understood how people could enjoy waking up to inane chatter - and, not to mention, how the morning show personalities laugh like hyenas. Of course, I sure have nothing against people laughing and being happy - but I really like to rock out in the morning."

"We sure don't need the chatter," replied Marty Sr, "but things like the weather, the news, and the traffic reports can be useful information. The commercials, of course, are essential. They do bring in the revenue needed to keep the station on the air."

"Yeah, it's really sort of like going to the doctor's office," explained Marty Jr, "in order to get your shots. They're simply not much fun, and they can even be a little painful - but they're necessary to being healthy. I sort of view commercials in the same light."

"Right, exactly," agreed Marty Sr. "Anyway, they are looking at getting my segment syndicated nationally. Even though, with the internet and satellite radio, it might not even be necessary. After all, international audiences are able to listen that way. It's quite strange, thinking of how much radio has evolved over the past decade or so."

"I remember being a little boy," recalled Marty Jr, "and how we didn't even have HD radio. Nowadays, HD radios are the only kind of radios that get sold. I'm guessing it was quite similar to what happened, after FM radio starting being more prominent."

"Well, when I was a little boy," explained Marty Sr, "I've seen quite a few radios that only had the AM band. I'm not sure if they were actually still being sold in stores." He sighed, as he added, "Gee, son, you're really starting to make me feel so... so old."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Marty Jr replied, softly. "Anyway, it's quite nice to be eating out with you. It's simply too bad that this was a leap year, or else your birthday would fall right on Father's Day. Well, at least, Father's Day did end up falling between our birthdays. I always thought it was so amazing, how my birthday came three days before yours."

"I remember finding out about that in 1968," replied Marty Sr. "I was just so shocked by that. It's sure felt strange to think that I actually found out about your birthdate, twelve years before you were born. It sure made it a little less of a surprise for us."

"I think you mean _thirty_ years before I was born," teased Marty Jr. "Well, no, I knew what you meant. It's very awesome, Dad, thinking of just how well I get along with your teenage self. I suppose we do tend to have a rather unique relationship."

"Yeah, we do," agreed Marty Sr. "Y'know, I was quite thinking about how I still never told your grandparents who 'Calvin Klein' really was. As far as they know, Calvin was Doc's nephew, and he died back in 1986. It's a pretty long story, but I kind of think it really is... Well, I really do think they deserve to know - but I'm not real sure how..."

"Well, I'm not sure what to say," replied Marty Jr. "I mean, I suppose they'd simply be happy to know that 'Calvin Klein' isn't really dead - and I'm really would explain a lot of thing that... Well, I'm sure they do have more than a few questions, about what..."

"That is a real good point," agreed Marty Sr. "I remember how Seamus felt, when he thought that 'Clint Eastwood' was dead - and how relieved he was, to hear the truth about him. Still, I wonder if I might've... Well, what if I've actually waited too long?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," suggested Marty Jr. "It looks like you're just about done with your fries. I almost could go for another sandwich, but I suppose I'd rather have dessert. I mean, I simply do like their mint shakes. Those are always very good, and they're even quite better than the mint shakes that they serve at McDonald's."

"Yeah, they are," agreed Marty Sr. "I still remember when this place only had shakes in three flavours. I would always order the strawberries shakes. I also quite love the chocolate chip chocolate shakes. As for tonight, though, I suppose I'll go with mint."

"They have a lot of great flavours," commented Marty Jr. "I think the orange shakes are also rather lovely. Well, since I got back from 1968, I really was thinking about if Harmony and I... Well, I'm almost think that... that we might really be more than..."

"You mean, you think you could really be in love?" asked Marty Sr. As his son nodded, he added, "Well, I'm not exactly sure what to say. I mean, you two always were best friends. I certainly wouldn't object, if you two did end up together - but I actually just think that... Well, I really don't want you to just be rushing into something like that."

The truth was, Marty Sr really did feel more than a little pleased with the prospect of his son ending up with Doc's granddaughter. If the two of them did end up together, he and his scientist friend would likely end up having some common descendants.

"Well, I see what you're saying," replied Marty Jr. "We haven't taken that step, yet - but I've been doing quite a lot of thinking about it. I was also thinking of how none of my relationships have lasted that long. I think I simply hadn't met the... I mean, I..."

"I see what you mean," replied Marty Sr. "Well, far be it from me to tell you who you should date. Either way, I'll do my best to support you. It's that, well, it's very scary to think that you're, uh... Well, legally an adult. Granted, you always will be _my_ child. It's just that... Well, it just feels scary to think that I'm actually getting old."

"Oh, Dad," protested Marty Jr, "you'll never be old. I mean, you almost always have a very optimistic attitude - and you rather rock with the best of them. I also hear people call you on the time at KKHV - and the listeners will often guess that you're younger."

"Yeah, that simply makes me feel good," agreed Marty Sr. "Of course, nowadays, we also have rejuvination clinics - which can expand life spans very dramatically. I mean, Doc is still very much alive, well, and kicking - and he's actually about 105 years old."

"Very true," replied Marty Jr. "Of course, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, he's only 95 years old. I really wonder if he'll still be around in, say, 2046. It's strange to think of how so much could simply change in thirty years. On the other hand, there are other things that likely would never change - like the value of friends and family."

"So true," replied Marty Sr. "I've basically seen the entire history of Hill Valley, and a lot has changed. It's sure strange to think of how long the McFly lineage has existed here. Anyway, I won't force you to stay in Hill Valley - but I really do think that..."

"You don't have to worry, Dad," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "I mean, no matter how rich and famous I might become - I have no such plans to leave Hill Valley. I owe it to you. I owe it to Grandpa. I owe it to Great-great-great-grandpa Seamus. I owe you all."

Marty Sr's heart swelled with love for his son. While some things might be real unusual about his relationship with his son, other things were not so different at all. It just felt wonderful, knowing how much his children appreciated him. He really hated to think of how his life might be rather different, had he opted to race Douglas Needles in 1985.


	2. The Precious Girl

_August 25, 2016  
6:20 PM PDT_

Marty McFly Sr smiled, as he glanced at his daughter. It seemed strange to think that, today, Marlene was turning nineteen. She really was a pretty girl. Her light brown hair was in loose waves - and her eyes were brown, like cocoa. She had such a soft dimple in her left cheek, much like her father and brother. She had a rather clear complexion.

The two of them were eating at Perkin's, and they both ordered a beef French dip. It was a bittersweet feeling, knowing that both of his children were adults. He felt quite old, as he realized that his children might soon move out. It made him feel a little sad.

"Thank you so much, Dad," gushed Marlene. "I feel bad, now, for ever doubting that you love me as much as... Well, you know. It was thanks to your younger self. I just have a tendency to... I regret how there were times, when I wanted to be mature."

"Don't worry about it, honey," Marty Sr replied, softly. "To me, you will always be my little girl. I can still remember the day that you took your first step. I'm very glad that it happened, while I wasn't on the road. I'm quite so glad about my decision. I retired from touring, a little over ten years ago. You children rather mean so much, to me."

"You're the best dad that one could ask for," commented Marlene. "I hope that, when I have children, I'll really be a good mother to them. Mike Hartford sure is a wonderful guy. I know that I've been so boy crazy, but I have a feeling that he's just the one."

"It's been a few months, now," Marty Sr pointed out. "He does seem like a wonderful person. As much as the idea of you getting married really... It's sure going to be real tough day. Well, I suppose I really could look forward to becoming a grandfather."

"Well, it'll probably be some time," explained Marlene. "I simply don't feel as though I'm ready to be a mother." Taking a deep breath, she added, "Hey, Dad, you know what I regret?" Marty Sr just nodded, encouraging. "Well, Dad, what I quite regret is... is the fact that I didn't always appreciate my youth. I wasted much of my youth, wanting..."

"We all have regrets in life, honey," Marty Sr replied, as he gently placed his hand on Marlene's arm. "Y'know, Marly, you're rather free to just stay at home - until you feel that you're ready to find your own place. We certainly don't wish to pressure you."

"I actually do appreciate that, Dad," Marlene replied, smiling. "What I actually feel bad about, though, is remembering how I used to give my brother a rather hard time - just because he wasn't as excited about being mature. I felt that he was pretty childish."

"Well, Marly, it's true that you sometimes were hard on yourself," Marty Sr admitted, softly. "There actually were several times, honey, when your mother and I were real concerned about you. Still, I remember all the good times that you've really had. You and your brother enjoyed having balloon fights, and you quite loved to torment me."

"I remember that," Marlene replied, laughing. "I can remember how we used to sneak up behind you, and we'd pelt you with a water balloon. You would really turn around, and you had a shocked look on your face. My brother and I would start laughing."

"Yeah, Marly, you were a little stinker," Marty Sr replied, rather indulgently. "You and your brother both. I quite remember how you and your brother would get, whenever I would come home from touring. You children were always very excited to see me."

"We rather did miss you," Marlene commented, wistfully, "whenever you were on the road. We never understood why you couldn't just bring us with you. We simply loved it, whenever you'd tell us stories. You used to give us piggyback rides, and we simply had a lot of fun. We certainly were glad, when you announced your plans to retire."

"I've always felt that I made the right decision," Marty Sr replied, softly. "You were a week shy of turning eight, by the time I got home. While I've quite enjoyed my music career, I decided that my family was more important to me. You're all quite special."

"It's too bad that I'll never be a pop star," Marlene commented, sighing. "I sure hope to have a chance at acting, at least. After all, there's quite no sense in chasing after some dream - which would never become a possibility. I don't have the right voice."

"I never quite wished to discourage you, sweetheart," explained Marty Sr. "After all, I didn't wish to go against what I've always taught you children. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. While I rather feel that the expression still holds true, we also have to recognize our limits. I'm glad that you found an alternative, though."

"Can I ask you a question, Dad?" Marlene asked, as tears filled her eyes. Marty Sr felt rather bad, as he placed his daughter's hands into his. "Say, Dad, you don't think that I have a terrible singing voice - do you? I mean, if you do... It'd sure break my heart."

"No, honey, I don't think you have a terrible singing voice," Marty Sr replied, as tears filled his own eyes. "It's just that... Well, we all sure have different talents. I've seen you're acting skills, honey. You were wonderful! I don't think that I could act as well."

"Thank you, Dad," Marlene replied, as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I guess I quite felt worried." Taking in a deep sigh, she added, "I really thought of something. If you did opt to become an actor, it would seem rather strange. I mean, you quite look just like Michael J Fox. I guess that was one of my insecurities, of becoming an actress."

"Well, yeah, your femininity was quite a sore spot for you," Marty Sr replied, softly. "I do find you to be a beautiful girl, though. While you certainly share many of my traits, though - I think you do look rather feminine. You also really have your mother's hair."

"Thanks for your encouragement, Dad," Marlene replied, as a smile spread across her face. "Y'know, Dad, you've always been very helpful. I do remember how, earlier this summer, I was worried that you didn't love me as much. Man, I really was being silly."

"It's in the past, honey," commented Marty Sr, as he gently squeezed Marlene's arm. "Y'know, Marly, I almost didn't make it - when you were born. I'm certainly glad that I was rather persistent. As a result, I was able to watch you come into the world - and it really was a miracle. I held you in my arms, and I realized how precious you were."

"That's so sweet, Dad," Marlene replied, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's just so nice, Dad, that you took me out to dinner. I remember being about four, and I was scared of monsters. You made this 'monster spray', and you'd use it in my room."

"Oh, you remember that!" Marty Sr replied, chuckling. "What I did was, I just decided to mix a few essential oils together - including lavender and ylang-ylang. Every night, right before I'd tuck you in, we'd spray your bedroom. That actually seemed to help."

"It actually smelled very nice, too," Marlene replied, smiling. "I also remember how you would tell me fairy tales, and you'd always replace the character's name with mine. It'll definitely be a tradition, that I'd pass onto my own children. I felt quite special. That is one thing I quite miss. We'd also dance together, as I'd place my feet onto your feet."

"I also miss all those things, honey," Marty Sr replied, softly. Looking at his daughter's plate, he added, "Well, Marly, are you really about ready for dessert? How would you like to have a large mint shake, topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles?"

"That sounds quite awesome, Dad," gushed Marlene. "Say, by the time Mike and I get married - which probably won't be for some time, yet - I was actually wondering if you could... could sing Butterfly Kisses. Y'know, by Bob Carlisle? It's a rather lovely song."

"Honey," Marty Sr replied, as he touched his daughter's arm, "I can't even _listen_ to the song... without crying. Just how do you expect me to be able to _sing_ it? I simply don't think I'd be able to get halfway through the song, until I start bawling. It would really be a total mess. I'm afraid that you'll just have to pick a different song."

"Aw, shucks!" groaned Marlene. "Well, as I said, it probably won't be for some time. I just met Mike, not long ago - and I'd rather hate to pressure him. I do think he's quite the one for me, though. Aunt Linda tells me that it really was the same case for her."

"You and your aunt really have a lot in common," Marty Sr pointed out, chuckling. "Of course, you both also have a lot in common... with your grandma! Well, we'd love for Mike to join the family. I do promise that we'll treat him as if he's part of our family."

"That's one more thing I appreciate about you, Dad," Marlene replied, cheerfully. "We do tend to hear many real horror stories, y'know, about people who have to deal with their evil in-laws. I'm happy that, for Mike and I, it certainly won't be the case. I really do feel for those people. I can imagine that it'd make their lives feel rather stressful."

"Yeah, Mike's parents are real wonderful folks," agreed Marty Sr, warmly. "They seem to have the same desires, as your mother and I do. They sure just want their children to be happy. It'll be pretty hard, though, when that day comes... to just let you go."

"I understand, Dad," Marlene replied, with a small smile. "Just for old times' sake, why don't we mix up some of that 'monster spray'. Then, tonight, you can tuck me in - and tell me some of those fairy tales. I know that I'm nineteen, now - but I'd really like..."

"Oh, of course, sweetheart," replied Marty Sr, as he looked into his daughter's brown eyes. One thing was rather certain. While, according to the law, Marlene was now an adult - to Marty Sr, she would quite always be his little girl. The girl sitting across from him... was the very same girl that he watched enter the world: Marlene Stella McFly.


End file.
